Love Your Neighbor
Love Your Neighbor is a song from The Story of Flibber-o-loo from the third VeggieTales episode, "Are You My Neighbor?" There are three versions of this song: the Original, the STARS Classroom edition, and the Sunday School Songs Versions. Lyrics Original Junior: He has a shoe, and I have a pot. But when we look deeper there's more that we've got. God made us special, and now I can see if you're special to Him then you're special to me.Chorus ''Love your neighbor. When someone helps you then you'll understand When you love your neighbor, loving means lending a hand! All: If you see someone who's hurt or in need. Maybe it's time to perform a good deed. And when you've finished you'll find that it's true when you make them feel better you'll feel better too! Junior: Here, let me help you. Larry: Thank you! Larry and Junior: Oh, love your neighbor. Larry: When someone helps you then you'll understand. Larry and Junior: When you love your neighbor Loving means... Junior: ...lending a hand! STARS Classroom Edition Junior: He has a shoe, and I have a pot. But when we look deeper there's more that we've got. We are all special, and now I can see that I'm special to you and you're special to me. ''Chorus ''Love your neighbor When someone helps you then you'll understand When you love your neighbor, loving means lending a hand! All: If you see someone who's hurt or in need Maybe it's time to perform a good deed And when you've finished you'll find that it's true when you make them feel better you'll feel better too! Junior: ''Here, let me help you. Larry: Thank you! Larry and Junior: Oh, love your neighbor. Larry: When someone helps you then you'll understand/ Larry and Junior: When you love your neighbor Loving means... Junior: ...lending a hand! Sunday School Songs Edition Junior: My hair is curly, your hair is not but when we look deeper there's more that we've got God made us special, and now I can see if you're special to Him then you're special to me. Bob, Larry and Junior: Chorus Love your neighbor When someone helps you then you'll understand When you love your neighbor, loving means lending a hand! Bob: My Nose is red, your nose is not but when we look deeper there's more that we've got God made us special, and now I can see if you're special to Him then you're special to me. Bob, Larry, Junior and Kids: ''Chorus Love your neighbor When someone helps you then you'll understand When you love your neighbor, loving means lending a hand! If you see someone who's hurt or in need Maybe it's time to perform a good deed And when you've finished you'll find that it's true when you make them feel better you'll feel better too! Chorus Love your neighbor When someone helps you then you'll understand When you love your neighbor, loving means lending a hand!(x2) Loving means Leading a hand! '' Fun Facts *That song is score and was used in this scene Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush, this was mentioned in the Trivia Questions. Goofs *When the mayor of Flibber-o-Loo, the doctor, and Larry gather with Junior to perform a chorus, a couple of glitches occurred (which was fixed in-later re-releases for the episode, despite the Stars edition still keeping the animation glitches): **The frames were chopping ahead when the doctor and the mayor hop over to Junior. **Larry abruptly appears halfway of the screen (while the doctor was hopping) before hopping over to Junior. Category:Songs Category:1990s Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Lesson Songs Category:Friendship Songs Category:Songs written by Phil Vischer Category:Songs written by Lisa Vischer Category:Songs sung by Junior Asparagus Category:Songs sung by Larry the Cucumber Category:Songs sung by Bob the Tomato